Optical discs have fast become an industry standard for data storage in the fields of computers, video, and music. Optical discs include, but are not limited to, compact discs (CDs), Digital Video (or Versatile) Discs (DVDs) and game system discs in a variety of formats. Commercially produced optical discs usually have digital data recorded on one side of the disc and a visual display printed on the other side of the disc.
In some instances, optical discs are created that can store data on both sides of the disc. However, in many cases, it is desirable to limit the optical disc data to a single side of the disc, leaving the other side of the disc for printed text, patterns or graphics. The printed labeling on a non-data side of an optical disc can include a decorative design, text identifying the data stored on the disc, or both.
As optical technology has advanced, writeable and rewritable optical discs and equipment for writing onto the discs have become reasonably priced within the grasp of ordinary consumers. Thus, many consumers currently have the ability to store data on an optical disc with home office equipment.
However, very specialized and expensive equipment is required to print labeling on an optical disc. Consequently, the labeling of discs by most consumers is typically limited to printing on separate adhesive labels that are adhered to the non-data side of the disc or hand-writing with a marker directly on the disc or an adhesive label.